


wildest dreams

by hotchshoney



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Bisexual Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Bisexual Spencer Reid, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Lesbian Emily Prentiss, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Soft Spencer Reid, Undercover, a teeny tiny bit of angst later on, but i imagined season 12 spencer reid, chaotic trio coming in strong, emily is the bestest friend you could ask for, i started on wattpad, i was uncomfy writing kissing scenes, lots of fluff, so there is a song on every chapter, takes place during season seven for plot reasons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchshoney/pseuds/hotchshoney
Summary: It was the fact that he’d only been her fake boyfriend for 2 days and she, unknowingly, finally got him to admit a truth he’d been so adamant about ignoring.Spencer Reid had a big, fat, stupid crush on Y/N. He liked her so much, it was almost painful.—or, when Spencer Reid and Y/n Y/l/n are forced to confront their feelings for each other after going undercover as a couple to catch an unsub.very loosely based off wildest dreams by taylor swift
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, Spencer Reid & Female Reader, Spencer Reid & Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid & Reader, Spencer Reid & You
Kudos: 9





	1. part zero

part zero  
“can we keep each other company”  
company - justin bieber

“But there are people trained for this!” Y/N protested, a slight whine to her voice. Emily only laughed in response and sipped her coffee. The entire team had just left the round table, after discussing their current case. There was an unsub targeting couples, specifically around their anniversaries. The team thought the best way to get their unsub out was for them to target another couple but they didn’t want to risk endangering any civilians so that’s when Hotch suggested that they send agents undercover. Derek however suggested Y/N and Spencer (“We should send Y/N and Spencer. They’re both agents and both BAU so they’ll know how to deal with the unsub and they’re closest in age. Y/N also lives in the comfort zone.”), and landed them in their current situation. 

“You know why he’s sending you two in,” Emily said, standing up straighter. 

“To torture us.” Y/N’s voice was muffled as she hid her face in her hands, leaned against the counter of the kitchenette. 

“No,” Emily started dragging out the last syllable. “You and Reid are going undercover together because you might have direct contact with the unsub-”

“And we’re best fit to interact with him, and disengage him, and blah blah blah, I was there Emily,” Y/N interrupted, shooting a glare. Emily laughed again. She could confidently say Y/N was her best friend, even if they’d only met a few months ago, and so she knew the other agent wasn’t actually upset with her. Y/N peered up from between her fingers at Emily. 

“I have to pretend to be his girlfriend and live with him. I’m literally going to die.” Y/N groaned, before standing up straight and leaning against the counter like Emily was. With her new position she could see Spencer and Derek across the bullpen, Derek very obviously teasing Spencer, a shit-eating grin on Derek’s face and a blush steadily creeping up Spencer's neck, and filling his cheeks. They made eye contact and both immediately looked away from each other, Elowen tucking a piece of hair behind both ears and Spencer wiping a hand down his face, as if he could wipe the blush away. Emily watched them and laughed lightly to herself. 

“You got it bad, Y/N.” 

“And I regret telling you about it.” Spencer grumbled, wanting to be anywhere else but his desk currently, seeing as Derek was having a field day teasing Spencer over his new, current predicament. 

“Technically you didn’t tell me,” Derek corrected. “I didn’t even have to use my profiling skills, you’re so painfully obvious pretty boy. It’s a wonder she doesn’t know either.” He laughed again and Spencer rolled his eyes. He let his eyes land on Y/N and Emily, now walking away from the kitchenette, toward their desk. “You’re gonna be living with her for about a week, why don’t you make a move?” Derek asks, turning toward Spencer. He simply shrugged. 

“She doesn’t think of me that way.” He picked up the case file and walked over to Hotch’s office. Derek watched him before catching Emily’s gaze. He motioned between Y/N and Spencer before looking at Emily again. What’s up with them? Derek and Emily, behind Spencer and Y/N respectively, Derek and Emily were probably each other’s next closest friend. They were close like that, they could communicate without even using words. She chuckled and shrugged. They’re oblivious.


	2. part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Spencer's first night in Y/N's apartment and they enjoy take-out & Netflix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a google chrome extension called "InteractiveFics" that replaces "Y/N" with your actual name and I 100% recommend reading with it. You can put your name if you like self-insert stories, or put a made up name if you prefer, it took me a while to get into self-insert so I understand lol (I originally wrote this story as an OC and her name was Elowen if you'd like that)

part one  
“all the pretty girls in the world, but i’m in this space with you.”  
honey - kehlani

The team had been to Y/N’s place before, her birthday was a few weeks ago, so this wasn’t the first time Spencer was in her apartment. It was however the first time he was in her apartment ALONE. He didn’t bring much with him, not expecting to stay longer than a week or two, so he was stood a few feet from the front door with a suitcase, his satchel, and a few books in his arms. Y/N told him to just place his things in her room and they could order food and watch movies before they started undercover tomorrow. 

He looked around and surveyed his temporary home. Home. His new home, with Y/N. He shook his head of those thoughts and resumed his analysis of her home. Y/N lived on the top floor of a four-story loft apartment. There were only two apartments on her floor. You walk in from the front and immediately into a quaint kitchen with a small island to make up for the lack of counter space. The kitchen shared its space with a small living room. To the right of the front door was a wall with a door, and after gently pushing that door open, Spencer discovered it was a bathroom. He walked along, bringing his tiny collection of items along with him. The living room consisted of a muted blue couch, a coffee table, and end tables at either side of the couch. There was a single-seat chair on the left side of the couch and there was a television on a stand underneath a staircase that led up to her bedroom. In her bedroom was a few clothing racks on one side, and a white chest of drawers on the other. In between, a king-size bed on a white bed frame and a polka dot print bed cover. On each side of the bed was a door. He assumed they were closets or storage space. He had been here before but it was her birthday party and there was a large number of people squeezed into her place. Spencer could practically see the bacteria on each person, so he only stayed for about an hour and didn’t get much of a chance to really look at her living space. 

Y/N followed behind Spencer, watching as he observed her living space. Her eyes zeroed in on the SINGULAR bed in her apartment and a gasp fell from her lips. She hadn’t thought about sleeping arrangements when her apartment was offered up as home base for a federal operation. Spencer quickly came to the same realization that she did. 

“I can, uh, sleep on that couch down there.” He offered, looking to meet her eyes. She kept her gaze trained on the bed before turning to look at him. 

“No,” she said softly. “That couch is comfortable but not comfortable to sleep on, especially not for a few nights in a row. You can stay up here with me.” She turned and pointed toward one of the doors by the bed. “You can put your stuff in here and the top left drawer over there has been cleared out for you.” She offered him a smile before leaving him to put his items away. The closet had a bar with a few hangers, for hanging clothes and a few shelves about halfway down. Spencer hung a few of his clothing items and put the rest of his clothes on the shelves. His shoes went on the floor and he placed his socks and other toiletries into the drawer she left for him. He tucked the suitcase and satchel in the way back of the closet before venturing to meet Y/N back downstairs. 

“How do you feel about chinese take-out?” Y/N asked, without even looking up from her phone. 

“I’m fine with that. What do you normally get?” Spencer asked. Y/N looked up and they made eye contact and she smiled. They’ve worked together for over a year now and this is the longest they’ve spent alone together outside a work setting. 

“I get beef lo mein and an iced tea, you?” She added her items to the cart and looked back toward him.

“Um, I don’t know, the last time I got chinese was when Gideon and Elle were still a part of the BAU. I suck at using chopsticks,” he laughed, as he recounted the memory in his head. “It’s like trying to forage for dinner using a pair of number two pencils. JJ tried to teach me using the rubber band method but I still couldn’t do it.” Y/N laughed as she imagined baby Spencer trying to use chopsticks. She recognized the two agents he mentioned, co-founder of the BAU Agent Jason Gideon and sex crimes expert Agent Elle Greenaway. She joined the BAU when Emily left (faked her death), so she hadn’t met the two. 

“Okay, I’ll get you the same thing I’m getting, do you want to pick out a movie to watch?” She decided, placing their order as she spoke before tossing the remote to him. His eyes widened and he just barely caught the flying object. He sat down on the couch, leaving a little space between them and stared down at the remote. He doesn’t own a television set but after a quick scan of the remote, he figured out how to work it. He turned to Y/N.

“I don’t know what it is you like to watch,” he said. She smiled and leaned into the couch before turning to face him as well. 

“Well, I watch a little bit of everything, mainly dramas - oou! and I enjoy a good horror film. You know, when I was younger, before I got into the academy, I used to be obsessed with murder mystery and crime shows, not anymore though. I suppose this job provides more than enough gruesome murder.” She laughed lightly and reached for the remote. Their fingers brushed in the exchange and they both let go of the remote, allowing it to hit the soft, blue fabric of the couch. Y/N laughed a little and Spencer blushed and turned away slightly. She picked up the remote and pointed it at the TV, switching from cable to Netflix. 

“Have you ever seen ‘Stranger Things’?” She questioned, bringing up the show's information. Spencer shook his head no and she grinned.

“Neither have I, I think it’ll be a perfect blend of what we both like,” She hit play and set the remote onto the tabletop. 

They were about halfway into the episode when her door dasher let Y/N know they were in the lobby. She excused herself and hurried down to the lobby to greet them and retrieve her food. She returned and set the food on the counter of her kitchen table and turned to grab Spencer a sturdier fork to eat with instead of the flimsy plastic ones they provide you with before meeting back up with him on the couch. 

She gave him his food and drink before settling back on the couch and hitting play. She dressed her noodles in an acceptable amount of soy sauce before expertly picking them up with her chopsticks. Spencer watched her, jaw dropped in amazement. 

“You know how to use chopsticks? Unbelievable.” He huffed, looking intensely at the silver fork before stabbing a piece of beef and bringing it to his lips. Y/N only winked. 

“It’s pretty easy once you get the hang of it,” She commented, pointing at him with the wooden sticks before dipping back into her serving of noodles. “I could teach you if you wanted.” She offered and he nodded eagerly. Y/N smiled and placed her food on the coffee table. She grabbed the second pair of chopsticks out of the bag and handed them to Spencer. She demonstrated the proper way to hold them and how to move them to pick up food. He picked it up quite easily with some patience and a few words of encouragement and with a shared smile, they were back to watching Stranger Things and eating. 

They watched the first four episodes before Spencer let out a yawn. Y/N who was half asleep already suggested they wash up and head to bed. She offered to clean up their mess and let Spencer shower first. He gathered the necessary items and made his way to the bathroom as Y/N picked up their now empty to-go cups and threw them away. She finished her food but Spencer still had quite a bit left so she stored his leftovers in the fridge before fixing the couch pillows and wiping down the coffee table and washing the little number of dishes that had been made that day. By the time she finished, Spencer stepped out of the bathroom wearing a white cotton tee and pajama bottoms, his hair a little wet. He rubbed his eyes before running them through his damp hair and drying his hands on his bottoms, Y/N’s eyes never leaving them. He gave Y/N a small smile before escaping her gaze and going up to her bedroom. Y/N turned back to face the kitchen, letting out a heavy breath and drying her hands. He was going to be the death of her.

Not too long after a quick shower and changing into her pajamas, Y/N joined Spencer under her sheets. He was fast asleep facing her side of the bed. She pulled the comforter up and tucked it underneath her chin and allowed herself to stare at him as he slept for a moment. She knew she had a large bed for it being only her, but now she wished she had a smaller bed. There was way too much space between the two of them and she itched to scoot closer to him and rid them of space between them. 

You’re just friends she reminded herself, forcing herself to look up at her ceiling instead. He’s your coworker. You’re undercover. This is for a case, this is temporary. Y/N repeated this to herself to try and rid herself of the thoughts filling her head, and when that didn’t work, she looked back over to him. They didn’t really need more than one BAU agent undercover, but she was glad it was her who got to experience this with him, even if it would all be fake and end once they caught the unsub. She secretly felt very thankful toward Agent Morgan and his suggestion, because Spencer could be with any other female agent or she could be forced to share a bed with a male agent she didn’t know as well but no. She was here, in her apartment, wrapped up in polka dot bedding, inches away from him. Of every girl who could be here with him, it was her, and she felt immensely lucky. 

The next morning when she woke up, she was almost disappointed she wasn’t wrapped up in his arms like she’s read about so many times before, but that was only until she realized their pillow barrier was gone and they were significantly closer than they were the night before. The space between them shrunk from a foot of space, to merely a few centimeters. Y/N smiled softly and sat up in bed. She was excited for the day ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh, I can't wait for the next part, I have been writing and planning this story for about a month and I am absolutely obsessed with them.


	3. part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer and Y/N head out on their first undercover assignment as "boyfriend and girlfriend" in hopes of attracting their unsub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to post today but I'm too excited to share this story.

part two  
“it’s gonna take me a minute, but i could get used to this.”  
used to this - camila cabello

Y/N’s heart was beating a mile a minute. Their unsub has murdered 3 different couples, Jake and Amy Peralta, Ben Wyatt and Leslie Knope, and Jim and Pam Halpert. The second and 3rd couple had both visited a particular brunch spot days before their deaths, so the team thought it’d be a good idea to send Spencer and Y/N to said brunch spot and try to get on the unsubs radar, so now the fake couple was parked outside Linetti’s. 

Y/N could spot Emily and Hotch at a faraway table in the outdoor seating area. She took a deep breath to settle her nerves before looking over at Spencer and smiling at him, a smile which he quickly returned. 

“Ready to do this?” He asked, looking in the rearview mirror and adjusting his sunglasses to sit on his face correctly. It was a treat to see Spencer out of his normal work attire. He was dressed down in a pair of jeans, a white button-up, and, of course, his converse, a pair of mismatched socks hidden beneath the hem of jeans. Y/N only nodded and grabbed her purse out of the backseat, as Spencer exited the car. She checked that her ponytail still looked nice and reapplied her lip gloss before turning to open her door, only for Spencer to beat her to it. She blushed lightly and stepped out of the car. He offered her an arm and closed the door with his free one. They looked at each other before walking into the building. They requested outdoor seating and were soon soaking in the warm July weather and going over the menu. 

“Do you know what you wanna get?” Y/N asked, soon after deciding that french toast and iced tea sounded perfect. Spencer pursed his lips before responding.

“I’m not sure yet. Many restaurants try to trick us with either their prices or by adding pictures to the menu. See it tricks our minds into thinking that…” Y/N closed her menu and leaned forward, resting her head in her hand, and listened to Spencer go off on his rant. She knew he'd get interrupted or cut off quite often, so she tried her best to never stop him when he started on a tangent. He had a brilliant mind, all he wanted to do was share his knowledge with the world and she believed he should be allowed to without being made to feel bad about it. “...With that being said, I think I want to try their club turkey sandwich.” Spencer put his menu down and met Y/N’s adoring gaze. He blushed and looked away.  
Y/N’s phone buzzed on the table and she grabbed it, immediately recognizing the special ringtone, and checking what Emily had texted her.

Emily:  
If I were the unsub, you two would be my next target and you’ve been here for maybe 15 minutes. Would you like to make it any more obvious you like him? 

Y/N blushed and resisted the urge to make a face at her best friend who was only a few feet away from her. Spencer raised his eyebrows and Y/N shook her head, mumbling an ‘Emily’ and he nodded, assuming that since she didn’t elaborate it didn’t pertain to the case. A waitress came to their table moments later and took their order before they were left alone again. Spencer started up a conversation and it flowed freely between them, as they awaited the arrival of their food. 

“When did you get this dress?” He asked, a little while after their drinks were brought out to them. “I haven’t seen this before.”

“Oh, It was a gift from Penelope, she saw when she was out shopping and thought I’d like it.” Y/N smiled and brushed her hand over the fabric of the dress. She wore a mint green wrap dress, with white sandals, pearl earrings, and a matching necklace. 

“You look beautiful in it, Y/N,” Spencer said, allowing himself to check her out in her dress. He met her gaze again and she turned away, her face flushing at the compliment

“You don’t look too bad yourself either, Reid.” She replied, wishing the butterflies would drown in her stomach acid, instead of causing this stupid blush on her cheeks. He gave her a wide grin, allowing his dimple to make a rare appearance. She took a sip of her iced tea to force herself to keep her hands on her side of the table. 

You’re just friends. He’s your coworker. This is just for the case, you are undercover. 

Luckily the waitress arrived with their food and they were allowed a moment of silence to eat before they started chatting about whatever came to mind. A little over an hour later, way after they finished their meal, Spencer was listening to Y/N animatedly telling him what happened at the most recent BAU girl’s night, enjoying a mint the waitress offered, when this time Spencer’s phone went off. He checked his phone and then stood up and held his hand out for Y/N to grab. Once she placed her hand in his and stood up, he brought the back of her hand to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss to it, before kissing her forehead. 

“Hotch just texted me and said to wrap up. I’m gonna run to the bathroom really quick.” He whispered and let go of her hand before walking inside. Spencer fell into the role of boyfriend too easily and it was going to be the death of Y/N. 

Y/N quickly tidied up the table and left a tip for their waitress before digging in her purse to grab her debit card. The bureau had given them a card to use for anything they may need to pay for while undercover but Spencer had that card so Y/N simply grabbed her card out of her purse and walked up to the hostess station. Spencer had finished washing his hands when he noticed Y/N talking with their waitress. He snuck up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist, his other hand taking her debit card out her hand, handing the waitress the bureau-issued card before Y/N could protest. 

“I wanted to pay,” Y/N pouted, turning to face Spencer, not moving out his grasp, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

“I’ll let you pick up the check next time babe.” He looked up at the waitress, shaking his head, indicating he didn’t plan on letting that happen despite what he said. Y/N rolled her eyes and faced the hostess stand again and the waitress laughed. Spencer leaned over Y/N and kissed her collarbone before kissing her cheek and smiling at her. The waitress held her hand over her heart as she watched the couple.

“You two are too cute together!” She swooned. She finalized the bill and handed Spencer back his card. “You lovebirds enjoy the rest of the day.” They thanked her and left, hands interlocked with each other. They were just outside their car when Spencer released her hand. He looked around them and made eye contact with a woman standing not too far from them, leaned up on the side of Linetti’s. A flash of recognition took over his features before he turned back to Y/N and placed a hand under her chin, and tilted it up as he captured her lips in a kiss.

Y/N was shocked at first but quickly melted into the kiss. She told herself this was just to keep cover but the butterflies that filled her belly yet again told a different story. The minuscule amount of space between them suddenly feeling like too much, his hands landed on her waist and he pulled her closer. He tasted like the mint he had not too long ago and Y/N savored the taste as they made out like teenagers on the side of their car. They pull apart moments later and he kisses her once more, quickly, before smiling and saying, “Happy almost anniversary baby,” He opened the door and guided her in, looking at the woman once more quickly, before running to his side of the car. 

“That woman that was watching us outside was also sitting near us when we were eating. After I, uh,...kissed you, and wished you a happy almost anniversary she had this angry look on her face. I think our unsub might be a woman. That woman.” He pulled out his phone to call Hotch and looked to Y/N to gauge her reaction but was surprised to find a dazed look on her face. “Y/N?” he asked, waving a hand in front of her face.

“Morgan makes it seem like you are a shy, blubbering mess around girls, I think I can confidently say, he has lied to all of us for far, far too long.” She laughed and looked at Spencer who was nervously rubbing the back of his neck, a soft blush painted on his cheeks. 

“I, uh, thank you?” He responded as he wet his bottom lip. 

“Anytime, Dr. Reid. You should call Hotch about that woman though, maybe the security cameras caught her and we can run it through facial recognition software.” Y/N chuckled once more, pulling out her phone to send Emily a quick text. 

Y/N:  
You’re right, em. I got it bad. REAL bad.

Side note, boy wonder is a FANTASTIC kisser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a big fan of sitcoms if you could tell by the couples' names. Anyways, more fluff to come. I think the next part is my favorite I've written so far.


	4. part three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer and Y/N spend their morning in a mess of breakfast foods and feelings.

part three  
“if life is a movie, then you’re the best part.”  
best life ft. h.e.r. - daniel caesar

Spencer woke up first the next morning, surprised to find his fingers entangled with Y/N’s. He guessed their pillow barrier didn't do much to keep them on their own sides of the bed. They didn’t have an undercover assignment today but were ordered to stay in and entertain themselves. Spencer’s gaze traveled up Y/N’s arms until he reached her face and he smiled softly to himself. He enjoyed waking up to Y/N, and her hand felt so soft, so warm, wrapped up in his that he couldn't help but squeeze her hand slightly. Spencer didn’t believe much in ‘soulmates’ or ‘other halves’, he was a man of science, but she challenged that belief. To him, she deserved everything. She was a gift and he wanted to unwrap that gift and cherish her the way she deserved. He’d give her the world on a silver platter if she so desired it.

He never had much luck with romance. He was always too young for it, being a high school senior at 12 and a college graduate at 16. When he did finally get around people closer to his age, he felt like he didn’t know how to interact around them and was oblivious to their advances. There were few times he was involved with someone but it never worked out. Lila Archer was only attracted to him because he was her protector. He & Ethan couldn’t handle the long-distance, and there was Maeve Donovan, a geneticist he contacted to help him cure his headaches. It was the closest thing he had to a serious relationship after Ethan, but it ended shortly after it started. 

But with Y/N, it felt different. It wasn’t a false attraction, and it wasn't an ill-fated love from two closeted twenty-year-olds, it wasn’t secret phone calls and rushed conversations. It was waking up on a Tuesday morning, holding hands. It was staying up late into the night binge-watching stranger things. It was watching Y/N sing and dance to herself when she thought no one was looking or paying attention. It was every stolen glance, every butterfly, every time they made each other blush. It was their first kiss, even if it had been to uncover the unsub. It was the fact that he’d only been her fake boyfriend for 2 days and she, unknowingly, finally got him to admit a truth he’d been so adamant about ignoring. 

Spencer Reid had a big, fat, stupid crush on Y/N. He liked her so much, it was almost painful. 

\--

Y/N woke up not too long afterward, their hands still entangled and Spencer simply staring up at the ceiling. 

“Morning Spencer,” she said, releasing their hands to rub her eyes. “I hope I didn’t trap you to the bed.” she jokes, sitting up now. 

“Ah, no. I wasn’t sure how heavy of a sleeper you were and I didn’t wanna wake you.” He lied. Spencer had seen Y/N sleep through the roughest turbulence on the jet and only roll over in reaction. He knew she was a deep sleeper and wouldn't have been disturbed by him letting go of her hand, he just didn't want to admit that he didn’t want to let go of her. She saw right through him.

“You are a terrible liar, Dr. Reid.” Y/N giggled and pushed herself out of bed. “I’m craving pancakes, do you wanna help me make some?” He only nodded in response and followed her downstairs. They each took a turn in the bathroom, brushing their teeth and washing their faces before they ended up in the kitchen, searching for all the necessary ingredients. 

Spencer insisted on adding chocolate chips to the batter the moment he saw the abandoned bag at the top of her cupboard and how could Y/N say no to him? He reached up and grabbed them and placed them on the counter with the baking powder, flour, sugar, and salt, as Y/N grabbed the milk, eggs, and butter. 

“Alright boy wonder, what’s a pancake recipe?” She asked, looking up at him expectantly. He stared back at her, a wide grin overtaking his face. 

“You suggested pancakes but don't know how to make them?” He couldn’t contain his laughter and a few giggles escaped him as Y/N huffed. 

“I never get to stay in this late,” She pointed toward the stove, which was flashing a bright green 11:37 am, “I never have time to make pancakes don’t laugh at me.” She said, swatting his arm, he smiled brightly at her and ducked away from her.

“Okay, okay, I do know a pancake recipe, I’ll teach you! We just need a few more things.” He grabbed a large mixing bowl, a measuring cup, and a large mixing spoon. “Cooking is just science, it’s pretty simple.” 

He walked her through the steps of making pancakes and, admittedly, she wasn’t paying as much attention to what he was saying. She wouldn’t be able to replicate the recipe on her own, but that's what the internet was for. She decided that for that moment, they were no longer two undercover federal agents and the possible target of a very dangerous unsub but instead they were two lovers, making pancakes together, on their day off. She watched him measure everything out and mix it all together, adding more chocolate chips than necessary, before he started to spoon the batter into nicely sized rounds, in a buttered skillet. Y/N enjoyed the domesticity of the shared moment, and she allowed her mind to play with the idea of this becoming their regular. 

Y/N shook her head as if it could actually shake the thoughts from her mind when Spencer placed the first round of pancakes onto a plate in front of her. Her eyes widened and she picked up the plate and smelled the pancakes. The pancakes smelled heavenly, but since they were fresh off the stovetop, they warmed the plate rather quickly, and her hands were starting to turn red from the heat, so she had to put them back down. She glanced up at Spencer and offered a wide smile, clasping her hands together in excitement.

“These look so great genius, can you show me?” He laughed at her childlike excitement and waved her over to his side of the island. He was taller than she was, so he got behind her and guided her hand in buttering the pan, and pouring the right amount of batter, and when you know it’s time to flip. Y/N was standing next to Spencer in front of the stovetop and he was pointing out the browning around the edges and the bubbles that were starting to form. He demonstrated how to flip one of the pancakes, before passing Y/N the spatula and letting her flip the last two. The first one didn’t land as graciously as Spencer’s did, and wasn’t as golden brown as the other pancakes but it was still good. The second pancake, however, flipped perfectly, and had, arguably, the best browning of all the pancakes they made.   
Y/N cheered loudly and looked to Spencer in excitement, before throwing her arms around him. He hesitated for a second before he hugged her back. She snuggled into his chest and he picked her up, spinning in the small walkway between the stove and the island. Y/N giggled as he set her down, slightly dizzy, she set her hand on his arm to balance herself. She took a deep breath and willed the impending headache away and looked up to him once the pounding fully went away. Spencer’s hand found its way to her waist and Y/N’s hand slid up his forearm and found its resting place at the nape of his neck, her other hand joining immediately after, playing with his loose, brown curls. 

Spencer leaned in a second before Y/N did and they met in the middle, for a passionate kiss. Unlike their first kiss, which was dramatic and mainly for show, this kiss was slow and sensual. There was no rush, no danger to escape, no co-workers hiding around the corner. They were home, in their home and they could take all the time they wanted. He kissed her gingerly like he wanted to memorize the feel of her lips in case he never got to do this again. Her hands found his shirt’s collar and pulled him toward her body as his grip on her waist tightened. 

He lifted her up and placed her on the island, lips never leaving her mouth. Y/N’s hands dropped to the hem of his shirt, sliding her fingers underneath the fabric and feeling the warm skin beneath his top as he trailed kisses from her jaw down her neck. One hand made its way back to his hair as her legs wrapped around his waist when she pulled him back up to her lips. They made out feverishly, his large hands grabbing roughly at the exposed skin of her thighs, as her sleep shorts slid against the smooth granite countertop. 

He broke from her lips, one hand toying the bottom of her shirt when she placed her hand over the top of his to stop him. He stopped what he was doing, worried she was uncomfortable, and looked up at Y/N, only to find that she wasn’t looking at him, but just past him. 

“Spencer, the pancakes.” She said, still trying to catch her breath from their heated make-out session. He whipped his head around toward the stovetop, immediately landing on the three burnt pancakes. He backed away from Y/N completely and picked up the pan before turning and facing her again. Y/N had her bottom lip trapped between her teeth as she tried, unsuccessfully, to stifle her laughs. The shock wore off and Spencer joined Y/N in a fit of laughter. 

How incredibly juvenile of them to burn pancakes because they were making out? As they cleaned up their mess and shared the surviving pancakes, Spencer found himself wishing he could spend every morning in a mess of giggles and breakfast foods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I completely blanking and it's canon that Spencer can't cook? I feel like he wouldn't cook often but when he does, it's amazing. Anyways, the next part I'll try to get out before Friday.


End file.
